


The Yellow Scar

by Florence13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence13/pseuds/Florence13
Summary: A short story to a scar.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	The Yellow Scar

**Author's Note:**

> 1st work to ever have potential readers.

It was sudden, like the lightning two nights passed. Droplets of blood followed the stinging pain, a muddy hand was quick to wipe the evidence away.

It was sore, still so sore after two days, the pain forcing the event to the forefront of the mind.

It was mahogany as it healed, pitied comments that it soon would not be.

It was a pale yellow in the end, a stark contrast to the almond skin upon the high cheek of the slim round face.


End file.
